HIJACK! EN
by MysteryPT
Summary: It's just a normal flight... Right? Wait, Is it? - Rated T since I dunno what to rate it with. Tell me if I made any mistake in the Genre and/or rating. Please read and review! ... Sorry if it's not funny! Oh, pic's not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**MysteryPT: Yello me dearest friends! How are youu? *makes puppy eyes* I know I am supposed to write the continuation of other fics or even at least study for the national exam... But this suddenly came up in my mind after merging 'You Robbed The Wrong Person' by turtle-chi and that missing airplane... You know? The Malaysia Air if I'm not wrong...**

**Akashi: Ignore that stupid girl's babbles. She's so annoying. I want to know what will happen with me at Seirin.**

**Kise: Well Akashicchi if you want to know stay tuned at Double Miracle... Not here!**

**Aomine: Anyway MysteryPT will translate this story to Bahasa Indonesia so Indonesian readers be prepared.**

**Midorima: On to the warnings and stuff. **

**Momoi: Teiko times, this event is on an airplane... *reads the script once more* Wait is this even true? I'm not going to be with you guys, facing horrible danger? Oh, and plus MysteryPT will explain some things in the middle of the story. Please bear with it.**

**Kuroko: Possibly OOC, please beware. Oh, and please tell if there's any warning that's wrong or needs to be added.**

**Murasakibara: MysteryPT-chin does not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-chin. You have maiubo?**

* * *

"Oh yeah! I can't believe that we're going to America to compete! HAHAHAHAHA!" a bluenet with tanned skin laughed so loud that people started glaring at him and his group. It wasn't a big group, but they're famous.

Teiko Junior High Basketball Club. The club most famous with its motto of 'Ever-Victorious', plus the members were the infamous so-called 'Generation of Miracles' with rainbow colored hair. In the group there were Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Nijimura Shuuzou. With all those six people there was Head Coach Shirogane. But wait. Where's our favorite Phantom Sixth Man? No worries, he was also there with them, though he was a little invisible, like usual.

"Akashi-kun, how are we able to enter this famous tournament?" Kuroko inquired his captain, who was busy reading some papers.

"Well... It all started when a week ago...

* * *

"Akashi, please come to my office." Coach Shirogane commanded. Akashi nodded, grabbed his bag and walked through the hallway. He wondered what did the Head Coach want from him, though no one could see it through his poker face.

"What is it, coach?" Akashi asked. Coach Shirogane took a thick folder on his desk and gave it to the redhead. "We are invited to join this tournament. From what I heard it's because the people there saw us playing and said that we are capable enough. I want you to take a look at this, and choose the other six people to join this event. Make sure you will show them that we are not just 'capable'." the old coach answered.

It turned out to be an event about as famous as NBA. In fact, it's known all around the world. It was the famous International Basketball Championship, or in short, IBC. Teiko Junior High were to join the 'Students' rank.

_**(International Basketball Championship is just one event I made up... Dunno if it really exists though...)**_

Akashi already knew who would join. It was quite obvious, actually. That's why he had his phone already there with him. He's going to inform the others.

* * *

"... Well, that's about it." Akashi ended his flashback.

"I see. Ah... And, Akashi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Our plane is boarding, and the others left us."

"... How dare they..."

"Akashi-kun, wouldn't it be better if we just board the plane first?"

"Alright."

* * *

Kuroko only looked empty as he heard Akashi's famous cruel statement (Tomorrow I want you to quadruple your training.) that was shot towards his fellow rainbow-haired players. Even so, inside his deep heart he pitied them, thinking how dead would they be after facing that training... Not that it never happened before.

Seating had been organized by no other than Akashi himself. In that large plane, no matter how separated they were, that freaking captain of theirs would always manage to find a way to gather them all up again together. In the end, they would sit in a row together.

The plane was really large and each row had 8 seats, separated by two aisles. So it was, from the left, two seats occupied by Coach Shirogane and Nijimura. Then it was an aisle. In the middle there were four seats, occupied by Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima respectively. An aisle seperated the remaining two seats occupied by Akashi and Kuroko. It seemed to be a nice flight. Probably filled with fights, but things would be fine, right?

**_But the title said otherwise._**

* * *

**MysteryPT: Finally the prologue is done! ... Hehe... See you soon! Tell me if it's good or bad... In a review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MysteryPT: So hey... Sorry for not upsating this. Truth is, this was already done about 2 months ago, but as a hardcopy. Say, I'm too lazy to type it. But yeah, finally found out that the government unblocked ffnet (If you live in Indonesia, you'll know) anyway I hope you enjoy this. My bff squealed, just for your information.**

**Kuroko: Oh, and may I remind you that this is during the Teiko times, after Oreshi become Bokushi (If you dunno this term, it means 'after the red eyed Akashi turned into emperor eyed Akashi').**

**Midorima: MysteryPT doesn't own KnB. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

Curse her luck. She had just had a really bad day. The meeting in the morning was a disaster. She had, quite literally, fought with his boss. Then she lost her wallet in the restaurant. This time, when she finally could start her vacation to America, it was ruined by none other than a group of rainbow-haired teenagers who were acting crazy and loud.

"Aominecchi that's my bento! Why did you eat my bento?! Midorimacchi help me too!" a certain blonde whined. Unluckily, the young businesswoman sat right behind him. She banged his chair.

"Hey you brat! I've had a fucking bad day! Can you stop your shitty whining? Dammit!" the unlucky businesswoman, which MysteryPT had identified as Haruka Miyuki, yelled and cursed, not caring about the kids on board. The said blonde gave a muffled cry, followed by a soft 'why does everyone hate me' which Haruka ignored.

"Shut up, Ryouta. You're embarassing us all." Akashi, who had just returned from the lavatory, glared at Kise. He then looked at the random pitiable woman and smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, miss. I hope our ruckus doesn't make you much less of a lady." he slightly meant about the cursing. Akashi walkd forward and took the woman's hand, and kissed it lightly. He nodded and returned to his seat with Kuroko. Haruka blushed. She had a boyfriend in USA, but she couldn't help but fall in love with Akashi.

After about an hour of the flight, people were starting to sleep, one by one, including the Generation of Miracles. Akashi and Kuroko weren't sleeping though, and Coach Shirogane was happily watching rakugo on the airline TV, laughing occasionally. Even their former captain, Nijimura, was snoring loudly.

"Straight flush. Akashi-kun, this time I won't lose. I will win this one round and prove that you're not absolute." Kuroko showed his cards with a slight smile. He should've won this time, with such amazing combination. Even the unusually plain Kuroko looked confident. Akashi smirked and opened his cards one by one to dramatize everything.

"Sorry, Tetsuya, but I have a Royal straight fl..." Akashi spoke, but was interrupted by a really large voice.

"Everybody freeze!"

"This is a hijack!"

"Give us all your belongings or you'll pay with your life!"

Oh, how Haruka's day couldn't get any worse.

**MysteryPT: Woo hoo~ finally done with typing this. Hope you enjoy it! Critiques and comments are welcome!**

**Kise: See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MysteryPT: Hello! So yeah I'm back! My friend agreed to type the sroty for me so hence the update! Anyway!**

**Midorima: MysteryPT does not own KnB. If she does, I'll be paired with Taka... WAIT WHAT?!**

**Momoi: On to the story!**

If looks could kill, Akashi would've had those hijackers dead. Thankfully, looks could NOT kill. Akashi was reaching into his pocket for his holy weapon when he realized that the bright red scissors were already confiscated by the security guards back in the airport. His emperor eye must do. He was making a plan when a hand tapped his shoulders.

"Akashi, we're wide awake. Any plans? Well, Nijimura-senpai is still fast asleep though." Midorima's voice startled the redhead. Akashi looked at Midorima, then put his index finger in front of his mouth, telling him to be quiet. Akashi pulled out his notepad and pen,and started writing peacefully. Kuroko, oddly, was nowhere to be seen.

Akashi tried to brainstorm, but the issue at the moment was the guns the hijackers brought. An AK-47 and two or three Type 88LMG and HK416. They were all expensive, dangerous, and would kill them in one shot. As if those weapons weren't enough, all the eight hijackers were armed with G18 and a stungun, and also a knife. The weapons configuration seemed to be random, but it goes without saying that they're lethal.

"Akashi-kun, I have managed to steals these pistols… And put the guns I couldn't steal to safety. I didn't dare make them unconscious though. I'm sorry." Suprisingly, Kuroko's sudden appearance made Akashi jolt.

"Don't surprise me like that ever again, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a murderous aura. He would not show mercy, even to the person who he changed. Kuroko only smiled at his captain.

"I did not mean to do it, Akashi-kun. Besides, I thought you were already used to my thin presence. Anyway, cut to the chase. What to do? Midorima-kun seemed really anxious, so I hope you have a nice plan." even Kuroko did not waver - he was eager to kick ass. Akashi smirked as the whole scenario was done in his head.

"Hey you brat! Stop whispering! Oh, wait. Come here! Lemme show you people what would happen to people who disobey us!" One of the hijackers yelled, pointing at Akashi. The greenhead vice-captain mentally laughed and panicked at the same time. Laughing because the hijacker did know what would happen to anyone who disobey Akashi. Panicking because he was certain the plan would have to start earlier, and Akashi hadn't told them anything! He must improvise then. The phantom sixth man had sneaked one of the gun to him. He had never shot a gun before, so he must rely on beginners luck.

"Good, kneel in front of me. I'll make your death nice and easy." The hijacker smirked. "I don't think so." Akashi pounced.

Then all hell broke loose.

**MysteryPT: Oh yeah it's done!**

**Akashi: All of you readers, review or I will have you and your parents killed. Oyakoro.**

**Kuroko: That's not a nice thing to say, Akashi-kun. Besides, today it Mothers day. And the correct expression for the review thing is supposed to be...**

**Kise: Please review-ssu! We appreciate reviews very much!**

**Kuroko: That's it.**

**Aomine: See you next week. Tch, why do I have to say this?**


End file.
